


Breathe Again

by Klark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x09, 3x10, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fake Marriage, Happy Ending?, Legion of SuperHeroes - Freeform, Light Angst, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klark/pseuds/Klark
Summary: Set during the past two episodes(3x09,3x10), Kara is in pain and pushing away Mon-El might be the one way she can begin to heal. She just can't stop loving him.





	Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this fic was actually a request from Lola. I had some fun trying to predict or at least pretend what would comfort my Karamel heart. Hope you enjoy!

Supergirl stared at them through the viewing balcony, Mon-El and Imra laughing as they practice their fighting skills. Even thought it looked like they were just laughing and hugging. Kara looked at them from above filling with immense sadness. Another emotion that made its way through was anger, the whole situation, frankly, sucked. She wasn’t thinking clearly when she walked out of the small room and made her way down to the training space.

Back in the workout area, Imra spoke first, “We’re clear, she left.”  
Mon-El let go of his grip around her shoulders sighing, “Nice call, I don’t remember there being a window up there.”  
Imra nodded, “I can usually hear her coming, her thoughts are, loud.” She looked away for a second before saying, “You keep going I’m going to the bathroom.”  
Imra walked out of the room her ponytail swaying. She had ‘heard’ Kara coming and thought she’d give them time alone. A little bit of time wouldn’t hurt. 

Kara made it downstairs and almost bumped into Imra, she flashed a weak smile before averting her her eyes and walking away. She was glad Mon-El would be alone, it make what she had to say that much easier.

The superhero felt weak, even in her suit that gave her all the confidence on Earth. She took a deep breath before opening the door to the training room.  
Mon-El looked over his shoulder expecting Imra, but his gaze froze when he saw who it really was. He stopped what he was doing and faced her. They stood so close yet so far. Kara needed to say what she came to say before she lost herself in his seemingly always sad eyes. 

“I’d like my necklace back.” Kara looked at him. The statement bounced off the walls, it was so abrupt and unexpected.  
He was shocked of course, it was what kept him tethered all those years without her. He couldn’t respond before she kept talking.  
“Over a year ago I gave that necklace to Alex because I was afraid I was going to die sending Fort Rozz into space, and never see her again.” 

He looked away from her entrancing gaze, another thought about Kara dying. Mon-El couldn’t survive much more of the topic without breaking down. He thought about what was taking Imra so long. She helped calm his thoughts, he needed to be distant.

“It was going to keep her safe, when I was gone. Like when I sent you off in that pod, seven months,” she paused looking down crinkling and shifting her eyes, “seven years ago.” She looked back up at him.  
“She gave it back to me when she saved me.”  
“Kara.” He heard his voice come out clear.  
She avoided his gaze. “I gave you the necklace to keep you safe and here you are with a literal legion of superheroes,” she paused before she continued, “and a wife, safe.”

The necklace meant so much more, he couldn’t give it up, he hadn’t saved her yet. Even worse was he couldn’t tell her, “Kara.” He wanted her to stop asking him to give up his most prized possession he just couldn’t get his voice to work past her name.

She gave herself some credit, she stuck out this long without tearing up but her voice began to falter, “So I’d like it back,” she extended her hand “now.” She had to do this, for herself, maybe to begin healing.

“Kara don’t do this.” His hand went to feel for the necklace under his shirt.

“Mon-El, please.” She took a few steps towards him, having gotten into his personal space. It was a mistake, the familiarity of it all, it threw her off. Having him near her, was something she could no longer have. This was torture.

They stared at each other, with unwavering intensity. It was broken by Alex, who pressed the intercom, her voice flooding the silence.  
“Kara, you need to get up here. Now!”

Kara didn’t bother looking at Mon-El she left the room with super speed leaving him clutching his jewelry. He took a deep breath, sighing, knowing he still had some time.

Kara went up stairs and came face to face with Alex.  
It was the Kryptonian terrorizing National City.  
Kara launched off the DEO balcony to meet her opponent.  
She fought valiantly, but it wasn’t enough.

Reign won.

An unconscious Supergirl is rolled into the med bay. She’s broken, physically and emotionally.  
Kept alive by her sister, Alex, Kara slips into a coma. Mon-El urges they put her in one of the healing tanks on the Legion’s spaceship.

He wakes up Brainiac 5 and gets him to figure out how Kara is doing, she had to be okay. He didn’t know what he’d do if she wasn’t.  
He looked over Kara in her coma, “Brainy will figure it out.” He had total confidence in the twelfth level intellect.

“Don’t over promise.” Querl said immediately afterwards, “I’ve never seen anything like this.” Mon-El continued to look over Kara his arms crossed, his faith in his knowledge of the future faltering. He felt like a shell of a person, torn apart on the inside. 

Later on, he stood in front of a glass window with Imra by his side staring at Kara’s body. Her eyes peacefully closed.  
“Go talk to her.” Imra nudged him, she felt his pain.  
“I can’t.” He remained stoic.  
“She won’t know about it. Just go.” Imra released her mental grip on his feelings and Mon-El seemed to turn to putty as his clicked a button to open the door. He walked slowly as he sat down on a stool next to her.  
“Hey. Kara.” He wanted to take her hand like she took his the day she found him. He battled with himself even without the mind control. He fought through it and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Hers were warm yet damp from the water.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. For everything.” He began to choke up as he held her hand close to his chest.  
He heard the sound of footsteps approaching the room, it could be Brainy or Alex either way he didn’t want to explain the position he was in. Mon-El quickly let go of Kara’s hand and gently kissed her forehead whispering, “Wake up.” He left the room right as someone else entered through a different door.

Despite the Legion’s plan to kill Reign and save Kara, they had to come up with another mission to explain why they couldn’t get involved just yet. Everything was exhausting always having an alternative fact for the DEO’s questions. Lying to the people who became his new family when he first came to Earth wasn’t easy. 

He said that Supergirl lives and Reign leaves. It was the only way for them to move on from asking him about his knowledge of the future. He remembers reading about Kara’s death in a newspaper headline in the archives. He wanted to see the life Kara had all her new adventures. His heart stopped that fateful day he read the bold font  
SUPERGIRL DIES DEFENDING NATIONAL CITY

From that moment on he worked tirelessly to pinpoint and gather as much data surrounding the events of her death and who was responsible. He knew what he had to do. He planned everything to the second which is how he has been able to stay so calm because events were happening as expected. Except now, things were becoming less clear, them being there changed things, it’s what really made him scared. 

Since his knowledge of the past was shaky, he decided to help subdue Reign until Supergirl wakes up. He was relieved when he heard her calling to Reign during the jail battle.

After the fight he accompanied Imra to the med bay since she suffered a gash to the forehead. He had to make sure she was going to be alright. 

Kara walked by the med bay and saw Mon-El and Imra she hesitated to make herself known but decided it’d be best to. To make the most out of their situation.  
Mon-El jogged after Kara. They seemed to communicate with their eyes. Their expressions soft.

“I was really worried when you didn’t wake up.” He said, keeping his distance he continued “ I still care about you.”  
“I know.” Kara wanted to say ‘I still love you’ but she knew she’d never be able to say that again.

Imra didn’t want to hear Kara’s thoughts but she couldn’t help herself. Her heart broke, she watched Mon-El come back to sit right beside her blinking back tears.

“You should tell her.” She said looking over at him. The doctor already applied a bandage and instructed her to rest.  
“Who?” Though there was no doubt in his mind he knew who they were talking about.  
“Kara. You should tell Kara everything. She’s so broken inside.” She fiddled with her fingers looking down. Imra knew talking about Kara in any capacity was a soft spot for their team leader.  
“We agreed, I need to stay distant from her so it’s easier when I leave. So it won’t have to hurt all over again.” He spoke to the air in front of them.  
“You don’t know that.” She quickly retorted. “This is all new territory. What if the fake marriage isn’t the right call.”  
He didn’t want to talk about it anymore it was draining him “Imra-“  
“I know you’re broken on the inside too. When I shield your mind I see how much you think about her. Be with Kara, allow yourself to enjoy happiness, true happiness, the happiness that was taken away from you for seven years.” She pleaded with Mon-El standing up in front of him and he continued to sit on the edge of one of the beds.  
He became soft again, looking down at his shoes before looking up at her, “I don’t think she’d want to see me. I hurt her bad with this charade.”  
“Go. At least try.”  
He nodded, stood up,giving a quick peck on her temple. “Feel better.” With that Imra released her telepathic hold on Mon-El.

Winn was looking at a tablet when he heard Mon-El talking to some agents. Vaguely hearing the name Kara.  
Mon-El saw him and walked right over he looked frantic, desperate, “ Where’s Kara?”  
“She went to Alex’s.” Winn furrowed his brow looking at Mon-El who seemed jumpy and scared. “Is it an emergency?”

Mon-El thought to himself that it was, it was the biggest emergency he’s had in his life. He’d just have to see her tomorrow. “No, it’s fine.”

Winn started to walk away still suspicious of his alien friends behavior. He looked at him deep in thought, and his eyes fell upon his black suit.  
“Oh! Hey, I got to say I’m a little disappointed.”  
Mon-El looked towards Winn confused waiting for him to elaborate.  
“In the suit, I always imagined you’d wear the one I created.” He smiled as he saw Mon-El’s eyes light up and comprehended what he just said.  
“No.”  
“Yes. Come follow me young Padawan.” He tucked the tablet under his arm as he lead Mon-El to a random room in the DEO. He went rummaging around for it in one of the closets. Once he found it, he pulled it out and displayed it to the Daxamite.

“Winn, you’ve truly outdone yourself.” His mouth open with surprise.  
“I’m glad you like it.”  
“Like it? I love it!” He reached out to feel it.  
Mon-El tried on the suit. The red fabric was durable yet flexible. The cape was another thing. The blue contrasted the red perfectly. He looked at himself in the mirror and touched the house of El crest on his chest.  
Winn noticed him dwelling on the ‘s’ “I asked Kara awhile back if I could use it she said it was fine but that was then…”  
“I know.” He didn’t know if he had the right to wear the crest now or ever after what he’s done to her.  
“She hasn’t seen it yet.”  
Mon-El turned around to look at his friend, “But you just said-“  
“I just asked her about the design, you got sent away before it could actually be worn and displayed. Plus I never mentioned it again since she was so lost in grief.”  
Mon-El looked at the mirror catching Winn’s eyes changing the subject.  
“It’s amazing, really Winn. It’s awesome.”  
“Don’t you mean awe and some.” Taking the bait and returning to a lighter mood.

The next day Mon-El asked Kara if he could come over later in the evening, he’d really like to explain this whole mess.  
Kara was beyond tired to put up a fight and agreed. She didn’t know what made this time different but she looked in his eyes and no longer saw sadness. She missed that.

Mon-El decided to put on the red suit blue cape and knock on her window. Kara sat on her couch and ate potstickers, nervously tapping her foot waiting for Mon-El to come by.  
‘I still care about you.’ Those words rang in her ears long after she hung up her suit and settled into her couch.  
Kara remembered him saying those words a couple of weeks after their first kiss. ‘care about you.’ She smiled at the memory. That’s all she had now anyway, memories.

She didn’t want him to care about her so much as to love her. She understood seven years was a long time. It was natural and healthy for him to move on but it tore her in half feeling so utterly raw seeing him, kiss another woman, calling her his wife. 

Kara paused her show when she heard the knock on the glass. She went to open it and froze. Seeing Mon-El flying in a suit, the suit, caused her to blink roughly to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. She stepped back and let him in.  
She actually took time to take him all in.  
“Your suit. It’s different.” She swallowed, her mouth dry. She saw the crest that she approved of all those months ago.  
“Winn showed me it yesterday, I thought you’d like to see it. You like the cape? It’s heavy.” He tried to reference the joke he made when he told her he wanted to be a superhero.  
“It’s great Mon-El, really, but it’s been a long day and I just want to rest so tell me what you came to say and…” She looked down. “Let’s just be done with it.”  
He had prepared the explanation to the word he practiced it all day. He wasn’t prepared when he blurted out, “Imra’s not my wife.”  
Kara’s head shot up. She simply had a look of shock on her face.  
“I lied, I couldn’t risk us getting close and jeopardizing the mission.” He confessed.  
Kara felt like she’d been punched in the gut, all that pain in her heart for nothing. It was fake. She felt elated and overwhelmed. She was a whirlwind of emotions.  
“I told Imra to shield my mind, cut me off from running back to you the second I saw you, to stay focused on our mission.” He stood still as he explained  
Kara remained silent standing in front of him, so close she could touch him. She tired to process something anything beyond ‘Imra’s not my wife.’  
“Please say something.” He tried to dip his head to catch her eyes but she looked away.

Her mind was racing, she knew she should be mad, Rao she was furious. She was also incredibly happy, but wary. She didn’t know why he’s said what he said so she’d start there.

“Why are you telling me this?”  
“I’m telling you this because I still love you Kara Zor-El. I will always love you. I haven’t stopped loving you since-“  
“I still love you too.” Tears streamed down her face as she heard him speak the words she’d thought she’d never hear again.  
“It’s really you?” She searched his face.  
“It’s really me.” A small sincere smile grew on his face.  
She immediately went in for a hug, Kara tightly wound her arms around his neck feeling the collar of his suit against her forearms. Mon-El immediately hugged her back his arms around her waist. They had their eyes shut tight as they stayed frozen in time, taking in the proximity they both missed dearly. She could touch him, see him, hear him, be with him for real this time.  
“I’m sorry. Kara.” He spoke into her neck where he nuzzled his head. It mimicked the same amount of meaning as it did when that faced each other separated only by a wall of glass in the DEO containment unit.  
“I know. I forgive you.” She was tired of fighting the emotional turmoil she’d been in for almost a year. She just wanted him.  
Kara slowly started to release her grip around his neck. Her hands moved to the nape of his neck and his shoulder. The right side of her face grazed his right side, Kara felt his beard on her cheek as she leaned her face against his. Their eyes still closed, their breathing calm and steady as they remained like that for a minute. Kara backed her head up just a little bit more and tenderly captured his lips in hers. She missed everything about him so much. He placed one hand on her cheek and she placed a hand on the glyph on his chest. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss but they both took half a step back, staring at each other. 

Mon-El spoke first, “I didn’t forget,” He held the necklace out in front of him, “Here you go.”  
Kara took the necklace admiring it in her hands, “I was angry that day.” She looked into his eyes and finished her thought, “It’s yours now, it brought you back to me.” She hooked it back around his neck. 

Mon-El spent the rest of the night explaining the entirety of their mission to her, he told her why they needed to be apart. Kara simply said after he finished that they’d fight whatever was ahead together.

Mon-El smiled tears brimming in both their eyes as he pulled Kara into another kiss and they made their way to the couch, the feeling of comfort back in their lives.

They’d figure everything out later, but for now, they had each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you have more fic ideas don't hesitate to comment below!  
> Tumblr  
> @klarklar22


End file.
